This invention relates to novel thermosettable cyanate ester resins and to triazines derived therefrom.
Cyanate esters are a class of thermosettable materials of interest in electronics applications because of their ease of processing, low dielectric constant and high glass transition temperature. Aromatic cyanate esters comprising dicyclopentadiene linking moieties are known to cure to triazine resins having high Tg and low moisture absorbance. For high-performance electronic applications, thermosettable resins having increasingly low melt viscosity (for ease and speed of processing) and low water absorbance in the cured state are required.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide novel cyanate esters having low melt viscosity and low water absorbance in the cured state.